New Year with Justin
As Zootopia´s first vixen cop, I sure am devoted to my hard work With my sweetheart Justin, we´ll always stop even the toughest crook But there are still times we take a break there from the force Sometimes even throwing parties in the HQ for specific occasions Now, we´re throwing a celebration for the New Year´s Eve in this building One successful year in the force behind us is surely worth celebrating The two of us stopped a drug ring and solved many mysterious kidnappings Me and my bunny boy putting our best in the game with every case It´s only half an hour until the year changes, and the party just goes on In the dance floor, you´re waltzing slowly with your beloved vixen You look so huggable and handsome in the little tuxedo you´re wearing at the moment I wear my gorgeous purple cocktail dress, which is the color on me you like the best Bogo has invited Gazelle too to the party, and the two are having a great time Clawhauser´s keeping an eye on the clock, waiting for the year to change I´m glad I´ve been able to help make the city a better place with you But you´re not only a great partner, but a wonderful boyfriend too It feels great that you don´t treat me as a sly hustler or just a pretty face Didn´t expect a prey could give me love this sincere and genuine All the other cops are at the fringes of the party, enjoying their drinks We already know them all so well, they´re like siblings to us I wonder what New Year´s promises you have on your mind At least I promise to always be loyal to you and work hard When the waltz music comes to an end, you lift your beloved off her feet My orange cheeks turn red as you give a tiny bunny kiss on my snout No other male is as adorable yet also so gentlemanly I´ll gladly be your foxy lady anyday Then, the right moment draws near as it´s only two minutes left We all get outside to see a marvelous sight The sky is swarming with fireworks, and I can hear the sounds of celebrating mammals With the clock ticking, Justin and I still wait while holding paws The sounds of fireworks get louder as the moment draws near Soon, we can all shout “Happy New Year” together Finally, it´s time to say goodbye for 2017 and welcome to 2018 I give you a loving kiss without any hesitation All of us ZPD members share a toast triumphantly May this upcoming year also turn out successful for everybody I hold you tightly as we look at the shining full moon Feeling optimistic about the future, considering how good this year has been It won´t be long until it´s time for Valentine´s Day, can´t wait for that Can´t wait to share it with the world´s dearest rabbit Happy New Year to you, my long eared knight in smiling armor It´s thanks to you that my life has just gotten better and better Looking at each other coyly, we head back inside It´s time for this party on the ZPD to continue Even after midnight, us cops aren´t still stopping our celebration I love spending my new year with Justin. Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nadia´s POV Category:New Year's stories Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Gender swap fanfics